legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S6 P9/Transcript
(Zulu is seen sitting alone) Zulu:...... (Zulu looks around until he spots Raynell walking out and sitting alone as well) Zulu:....*sigh* ???: Hey King. (Winter sits with Zulu) Zulu: Hey Winter... Winter: You okay? Zulu: I guess.... (Winter then looks over at Raynell) Winter: It's her isn't it? Zulu:... I upset her. Something I didn't want to do. Winter: I didn't know she was that sensitive. Zulu: Honestly? Neither did I. Winter: I'm guessing you two must be really close then. Zulu: Yeah. She gets along so well with everyone back home. Its almost impossible for her not to be close to her. Winter:.... I feel... Part of this is my fault. Zulu: Huh? Winter: I provoked her. I caused her to do what she did. Zulu: I mean, I'm not gonna say you're wrong. Winter:.... Zulu: Still, how am I gonna apologize for this? Winter:.... Let me talk to her first. Zulu: Y-You? Winter: As I said, this is partly my fault. I should try to apologize. Zulu:..... Winter: Trust me, I won't try and provoke her. Zulu: *Sigh*...Okay. Go ahead. (Winter nods before she gets up and heads over to Raynell. She sits next to her) Winter: Raynell? Raynell: … What do you want...? Winter: I would like to apologize for provoking you earlier. I shouldn't have done that. Raynell: Yeah no shit. Winter: Look, I want to assure you that I truly don't feel that way toward the king. The hug and kiss were just out of respect. Raynell: Sure it was... Winter: It was. Besides, you already proved your point with that....that....whatever that power was. Raynell:........ I honestly didn't know I could do that... That was my mother's power... Winter: Your mother's power? Raynell: Yeah... I guess I got it from her... Winter: Huh. Interesting. Raynell: Did it hurt...? Winter: N-No. Raynell: Then.....Why were you screaming in fear? Winter:... When I saw your eyes I was just... Frozen with fear... I.. I can't describe what I saw when I saw your eyes but... It made me scared. I couldn't move cause I was too afraid to.... Raynell:.... My mom never did explain what those eyes do... Winter: What ever it is, it's something that clearly instills great fear in an opponent. Raynell: Yeah... Winter: And that's why it's so powerful. Raynell: You think so? Winter: Definitely. This power of yours is something I've never seen before. Granted I haven't seen much power in my time, but yours shows promise. Raynell: Really? Winter: Really. Raynell:....*Smiles* Thanks. (Winter smiles and nods before she gets up and goes over to Zulu) Winter: She's all yours my king. (Zulu nods before he goes and walks over to Raynell) Zulu: Hey Raynell. Raynell: Hey. Zulu: You okay? Raynell: *Shrugs* Kinda. Zulu: Did you and Winter make up? Raynell: Yeah. Zulu: Well that's good! Raynell:..... Zulu: But, you're still mad at me huh? Raynell:... Aren't you mad at me? Zulu: I'm more mad at myself. Raynell: Why? Zulu: I shouldn't have yelled like that. That's why. Raynell: But I did a bad thing... I attacked someone you were working making friends with... I could have ruined that for you... Zulu: True, but even then I would NEVER want to yell at my best friend. (Zulu sits next to Raynell) Zulu: I guess this whole King thing is just stressing me out. Raynell: Is it? Zulu: Kind of... Raynell: Oh... Zulu:..... Raynell: Well, you know you can always ask me for help right? Zulu: R-Really? Raynell: Yeah. I really don't know anything about being royalty, but if you want someone to talk to, maybe just a friendly ear, I'm there for you. Zulu:... Thanks Raynell. That means a lot. Raynell: I'm glad to help. And you know what? Zulu: What? Raynell: *Smiles* I think you're already a great king. Zulu: *Smiles* Thanks Raynell. (The two smile at each other) ???: Hmm... (The two then turn to find Yuri looking outside) Zulu: Yuri? Raynell: What's going on? Yuri: Not sure. I'm picking up some kind of movement out here. Zulu: Maybe it's an animal? Yuri: Maybe, but it's strange. It's like some sort of wireless signal out here. Raynell: Weird. Yuri: I'll just keep watch for a bit. You two go back to what you were doing. Zulu: Okay! (Yuri nods as he looks outside more. It then cuts to a scene of a dark room as Wesker is seen looking at a monitor showing footage from a Federation Drone watching the Den) Albert:..... Guard: Sir, orders? Albert: Is the specimen ready? Guard: It's ready sir. Albert: Then we can't waste time. Release the specimen into the field immediately. Guard: Yes sir. (The guard walks off before it cuts to a truck in the woods. The back opens up as large Spider-Like creature is seen inside before it lets out a loud shriek, causing the heroes inside the nest to hear it as well) Alex: Huh? Erin: What was that? Jack: Sounded like a banshee. Kyle: Weird. Must be a bird or something. (The creature is seen exiting the truck before it burrows into the ground and heads toward the Den. Inside, noises can be heard from the walls) ???: What the?? ???: You all hearing that too?? (Alex is seen by the wall before it suddenly collapses behind him) Alex: AH!! (The heroes all look to find nothing behind the wall) Ruby: What was that?? Alex: I don't know. (Alex looks inside the hole left behind before he turns and looks at the heroes) Alex: Nothing there. Erin:..... (Ruby then sees a stinger of some kind getting close to Alex's back, causing her to pull out her weapon) Ruby: WHOA LOOK OUT!! Alex: What?! (Alex turns and sees the stinger, causing him to dodge just as it stabs for him) Alex: The HELL?!? (Suddenly, a mutated looking scorpion emerges from the wall before it shrieks at the heroes) Erin: AAAHH!! Jack: Holy shit! That's a big ass scorpion! Erin: KILL IT!! KILL IT!! ???: THE DEN IS UNDER ATTACK!! ALERT THE LEADER!! ???: WINTER!! (Winter is seen in another room hearing the noise) Winter: Hm? (Winter steps out and sees the Scorpion) Winter: *Gasp* What the?! Scorpion: *Shriek* Winter: WHAT IS THAT?!? (The Scorpion goes on a rampage, trying to sting someone with its stinger, and trying to grab people with its giant claws) Alex: GUYS COME ON! WE GOTTA STOP THIS THING! Miles: Way ahead of you! Erin: Ah god I hate arachnids! Miles:..... Erin: E-Except you Miles. I like you. (The heroes begin to attack the Scorpion as it continues it rampage. The wolf brothers are seen slashing at it before jumping away from it, only for its cuts to heal) Akira: It can heal its wounds! Miska: Oh of course it can! Alex; It must be infected with the Targhul Virus. Jack: And look, it's almost covered in armored plating! Yang: What else can it do!? (Suddenly Winter shoots past them) Jessica: Winter?! (Winter lundges herself at the Scorpion, jumps on it and starts to attack it) Scorpion: *Shrieks* Winter: GET OUT OF MY DEN!! (The scorpion flails its head around before it grabs Winter in its claws and begins crushing her) Winter: !! GAAAH!! Miska: SISTER!! Akira: NO!!! (Wolf Pack members try to help but the Scorpion thrusts it stringer down to keep them at bay) Winter: D-DAMN IT!! Kyle: We've gotta save her! Emily: How!? Alex: You think we've fought mutated scorpions before?! Zulu: There's gotta be a way! Raynell: Let me try something! Jessica: Huh?? (Raynell runs up) Raynell: Hey! Scorpion freak! (The Scorpion looks at Raynell and hisses) Raynell: Yeah, keep eye contact. See what happens. Winter: R-RAYNELL!! RUN!! Raynell: Come on bring it on!! Alex: Raynell get out of there now!! (The Scorpion starts too go over to Raynell who just stands there. She closes her eyes) Scorpion: *Hisses* Winter: R-RAYNELL WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR!?!? (The Scorpion raises its stinger. It then shirks as its about to thrust down. But suddenly, Raynell opens her eyes which glow, and the Scorpion freezes in its tracks) Scorpion: !! (Winter feels the Scorpion's grasp loosen) Winter: *Gasp* Wha-?? Raynell: Don't look at my eyes Winter. Winter: R-Right! (Winter avoids eye contact with Raynell as she stares at the scorpion) Raynell: Now then, drop her. (The Scorpion drops Winter, who lands on the ground and limps away) Akira: Sister! Are you okay?! Winter: I'm fine. My wounds are healing. Miska: What is Raynell- Winter: Don't look at her! (The brothers listen to they're sisters warning) Miska: R-Right! Raynell: Alright guys, while it's distracted. Burn this thing. Jack: Right on it. (Jack's arm catches fire) Jack: Hold still freak! (Jack catches the Scorpion on fire, causing it to shriek in pain but it is unable to fight back due to Raynell's power. It eventually falls to the ground before burning to a crisp) Raynell: *Blinks and stops her power* Whew. That was close. ???: Alright! ???: It's dead! (The Targhul all cheer in response) Zulu: *Hugs Raynell* You did it Raynell! Raynell: *Blushes a bit* I uhhh, I guess I did. Zulu: Yeah you did! (Raynell smiles) Alex: Hey wait. (Alex notices a chip in the remains of the Scorpion) Erin: What is it? Alex:.... The Federation... Jack: you've gotta be kidding.... Miles: Wait, they made that?? Alex: They had to have. They were controlling it too. Akira: The Federation? Miska: Those are the guys that we killed in that lab... Winter: Oh man, does this mean they want to kill us? Zulu: Seems like it. Winter:..... Akira: What does that mean then? Alex; You guys need to move. Miska: Wha-?? Winter: Wait, move?? Miles: Alex are you serious? Erin: You want them to move? Alex: Guys, they're clearly not safe here. The Federation knows where they live now, and who knows how long it'll be before they try and purge the place. Erin: True... Winter: But, where will we go? Alex: Don't worry. I have an idea of where you can go. And it's somewhere the Feds will never find you. (Alex smirks) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts